


Putting On The Ritz

by thors_soft_cheeks



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Body Worship, Chubby Thor, Loki is 45, Loki is a rich lord with a huge mansion, Loki teaches Thor to be a perfect gentleman, M/M, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Thor is 20, Thor is a spoiled boy who flunks school, Thorki - Freeform, fat Thor appreciation, in a rather unorthodox manner, oh like in My Fair Lady but different, roaring 20s setting, silver fox Loki, sue me, thor has boobies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thors_soft_cheeks/pseuds/thors_soft_cheeks
Summary: After flunking subject after subject in college and displaying less than savoury behavior, Thor’s parents find him a strict tutor: the eloquent Sir Loki Laufeyson.Sir Laufeyson’s unorthodox methods seem to work like magic on Thor, though nobody quite knows how he does it, and maybe it’s for the best.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/gifts).



> This self indulgent little fic is set in the 1920s for aesthetic reasons. Please don’t @ me for historic inaccuracies 🤣

’Of course, milady, I am willing to take Thor in.’ 

Sir Loki Laufeyson is on the phone, nervously fidgeting with a gold filigree fountain pen, letting it dance and roll between his slender fingers. His smooth voice fills the elegant room. ‘I can, together with my staff, of course, always provide him with everything he needs.’ He adds. ‘I must admit it’s been lonely here since my only son left to work and live in New York, so having your young man around will be my genuine pleasure.’

Loki scratches his head with the end of the pen and shifts his weight from one leg to another as he listens to Mrs. Odinson on the other end of the line. He nods and hums attentively. ‘As you know, my manor is quite remote, so he will have no distractions or bars nearby. And I can close the gate after hours if needed. I am absolutely certain he can fully focus on his studies here. I also have a library and… Yes, Mrs. Odinson, of course. I’ve grown very fond of the boy. Naturally he can stay for as long as he needs to.’ Loki listens again and then laughs. ‘I’m sure he won’t be making any trouble, I will personally see to that.’ 

Loki subtly winks at Thor, who’s lazily sitting on the dark green chesterfield recliner opposite to him, sipping on a large hot coco with an immense tuft of whipped cream. Some of the cream latches on to Thor’s upper lip, and he tries to lick it off seductively, but to his disappointment, Loki breaks eye contact, clears his throat and gazes out of the tall windows to the stormy ocean waves clashing against the rocky coastline outside.

‘Yes, thank you for your trust, mrs Odinson. We shall keep in touch.’ Loki puts the horn back on the hook and sighs in relief. 

‘Good news. You can stay here, Thor. For as long as you like.’ Loki says with a subtle smile. He sees Thor is already gleaming with delight. ‘But…’ Loki continues, ‘*Only* when your grades will continue to be sufficiently higher than the abhorrent mess you made last semester.’

Thor nods quickly, the gleam on his face still firmly in place. But Loki continues; ‘Your parents and I expect you to work hard, study daily and actually go to class, too. My chauffeur will bring you there, of course. And I will - or, rather, *you* will - call your mother every Friday at 5 PM to update her on your progress.’ 

Thor can’t keep to himself anymore and leaps off the recliner, almost toppling his hot coco over. ‘Yes! Yes, oh yes I can. I totally can, and I will! As long as I can stay with you, Sir!’ Thor exclaims enthusiastically. He embraces Loki tightly, kissing his neck and chiseled cheek. ‘Thank you so much!’ 

Loki breaks the embrace shortly. He is not done with Thor yet. ‘Thor, you do understand you are *mine* now, don’t you? Even though you are twenty years old, you now live under my roof, so you will do as I say, and adhere to my rules. Do well and you will get rewarded, mess up and you will face consequences.’ Loki says sternly, cupping Thor’s squishy cheeks and looking him straight in the eye. 

‘Of course, Sir.’ Thor promises, offering Loki his most innocent gaze he can muster, like a cat who really didn’t throw all those plants off the windowsill: they were just suddenly there, on the floor. A mystery, really.

‘Now be the good boy you think you are and go upstairs, Thor. You have homework to do. I will check it in an hour and reward you if it is to my liking.’ Loki states, pretending to be unfazed by Thor’s charms.

‘Certainly, Sir. I will not disappoint.’ Thor obediently nods and takes the rest of his hot chocolate to, well, he guesses that it’s his room now.

—

Loki smiles as he watches Thor make his way upstairs, gazing at how much those lovely buttocks he’s got, shake with every step. Thor’s parents definitely raised a piece of work, truly, but in Loki’s eyes, a deceivingly charming and magnificent piece of work. Thor’s plummeting grades and unhinged behaviour eventually brought him here, to him. Right here in his arms and now living in his house. Loki’s essentially got all that bad behaviour to thank, really.

Because… what a gift Thor is.

They met only two months ago when Thor’s parents sought a bespoke tutor to help him study and to maybe be the one authority figure that Thor *would* listen to. Because Thor’s parents had to admit to themselves that they had spoiled the boy rotten all his life, and were now tasting the bitter fruits of their rather laissez faire upbringing that rarely contained the word ‘no’. 

The extra turoring actually worked quite well, but Thor’s partying and sneaking out of the house at night persisted. And Thor still got caught sleeping in class. He even spent a night in a holding cell for having public sex and besmirching a storefront. And on top of all that, the letters from Thor’s professors kept piling up, warning Mr. and Mrs. Odinson that Thor would be expelled from this university, and would have to join the army or find himself a job, should his grades not drastically improve and his behaviour remain the same. 

And every time, Thor would promise to better himself, yet fail to do so the very same night. It was exhausting.

Something *had* to change: the Odinsons hadn’t saved up for the tuition fee of this prestigious university just for Thor to muck it all up. And neither did they look forward to have their impeccable reputation ruined by Thor’s out of control behaviour. So, they came to the solution that Thor would live with Sir Laufeyson for an extended period of time to prove that he, too, could grow to become a decent young man.

Loki, however, was swept off his feet by Thor from the beginning. Such a wild thing indeed, but clearly a diamond in the rough. A little cocky too, and brash. But not when he was with Loki, not really. Thor actually seemed to listen to Loki, and it looked like Thor respected him. Much more than he respected his own professors or his parents. That was a hopeful start. 

Thor is also exceptionally lovely to look at, and he is fully aware of that as well. His clear blue eyes captivated Loki at first gaze. As did Thor’s thick, long blonde wavy hair that danced in the wind and even looked more golden in the sun. Not to mention his adorably handsome face. A face nobody can stay mad at: Thor could theoretically get away with murder. But the thing Loki adores most, is Thor’s lush, plump body. 

Thor stands slightly taller than Loki himself, but is likely more than twice his weight. Thor’s muscular frame still carries a generous amount of baby fat that never left and happily sits on his belly, tits, butt and thighs, giving his body graceful curves this era of fashion unfortunately fails to appreciate. But Loki appreciates them, to the point he can naught think of anything else at times. Thor’s softness and raw strength combined, have already made Loki change his sheets at night. 

But there was more. After only two weeks of intense tutoring, it became obvious that the attraction was mutual: Thor adored Loki’s mature features, the sharp angles of his finely chiseled face, his deep set emerald eyes, his raven black shoulder length hair with playful silver streaks, especially on the sides. Loki fully captivated him. But also his stoic, stern attitude towards Thor worked like magic. It was as if Thor was naturally inclined to obey him. It felt more than good. Thor had to admit to himself that obeying Sir Laufeyson began to turn him on. The stricter he treated Thor, the harder his cock seemed to grow.

Their secret, passionate relationship burst into bloom only a month ago, during a Thursday afternoon, when the Odinsons were out and Loki was helping Thor study. And boy, does he love to replay this scene over and over in his head. 

How Loki lost all self control and suddenly shoved all books off the heavy desk Thor was sitting at. Thor was initially a little startled by it all, but was quick to learn. Pens and ink also found their way onto the marble floor as Loki forcefully pushed Thor on his back on the desk and leaned over him, pressing his already hardened cock against Thor’s inner thigh. 

‘I can’t resist you anymore, Thor.’ Loki hissed. ‘Look at what you’re making me do, with your beauty, ridiculous charm and scandalous flirting.’ Loki then ripped Thor’s shirt off his body, not even bothering to unbutton it first or whether he tore it apart, he would buy him a new one anyway. ‘Let me show you what I do with young, seductive boys like you, that are too gorgeous for their own good.’ 

Thor could only just let it all happen at this point, and moan in delight. 

Finally. 

Thor loved being taken like this. Surprised, overpowered, overwhelmed, and now, on his back on a desk. Thor’s cheeks flushed redder than two shiny ripe cherries about to burst. ’Show me, please, Sir.’ He teased.

‘Let me start with these tits of yours, Thor.’ Loki wheezed, licking his lips and grabbing Thor’s bare chest, giving his breasts a firm squeeze. ‘How on earth am I supposed to work or even keep a shred of composure when you walk this earth with these fat, perky breasts? I can see them right through your clothes, Thor, demanding my attention, no matter what you wear. Your obscenely big nipples are poking through everything. Honestly, do you have no shame? No conscience somewhere deep down inside you that urges you to stop torturing me?’ 

Loki continued to squish and jiggle Thor’s breasts and licked his hardened nipples hungrily. His tongue aggressively flicked over them and then he gave them a couple of mean little bites, making Thor moan, then yelp in pleasure and delightful pain. 

‘Mmm. Your breasts taste delicious. I have never seen boys with such lush, fat tits like yours. What are they feeding you here to made them grow this plump? And what have I done to deserve this?’ Loki added, crooning. 

‘I… guess I am just all kinds of special, and I think you are very kind and attractive Sir, so you have earned your right to touch me wherever you please.’ Thor giggled, not even a little bit shy. He knew his tits were special and hell he loved them too.

‘You are a special boy indeed, and I will show you what that does to me, Thor. I will let you feel it today and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow too, if you are still able to walk and not forced to bed rest.’ Loki breathed, fidgeting to open the buttons on Thor’s waistband that stretched tightly around his belly, then quickly pulling them down his thick thighs until they were pooling around Thor’s ankles. Thor was practically naked at this point, save for his tenting underwear that Sir Laufeyson partly pulled down and was naught held up by Thor’s erection. 

‘You *like* this, don’t you?’ Loki asked, rhetorically. 

‘I do.’ Thor panted between quick breaths. ‘Please.. please please please take me.’ 

‘Not such a brat now, are you? Begging? So out of character. Now turn around and let me take a real good look at that ass of yours.’ 

Thor giggled, stepped out of all his clothes and shoved them aside. He then obediently turned around to bend over with a sensual arch in his back, offering Loki a full view of his meaty, slightly dimply buttocks. The air was thick enough to cut when Loki stayed silent for a while. ‘Is my butt to your liking, Sir?’ Thor eventually asked.

‘Oh Thor…’ Loki moaned, practically unable to keep his act of stern tutor up now he’s been so swept away by Thor’s lovely behind. ‘Thor, you should be arrested for all this butt you’ve been carrying around. Or was that actually the reason you had to stay at the station that night? This should be illegal.’ Loki gave Thor’s ass a firm slap, watching it jiggle under his hand. ‘God, I am going to take you like the fat little whore you are. That will teach you.’ Loki had undone his pantalons by now and Thor felt Loki’s dick slide between his butt cheeks, making Thor moan loudly. 

’Shhh… shh. Quiet now.’ Loki shushed to Thor. ‘Unless you want me to gag you, as well as fuck you.’

Thor moaned again at the thought. ‘Why don’t you bind me as well and render me fully helpless.’ he suggested, loving the idea of being completely at Sir Laufeyson’s mercy.

Loki immediately pulled his belt from the loops of his pants and quickly but tightly bound Thor’s wrists behind his back. ‘Like this, baby boy?’ 

‘It’s so tight, thank you.’ Thor whimpered. ‘I’m all yours, please take me now.’ Thor felt his wet hole throbbing with desire, wanting to be filled with Sir Laufeyson’s thick hard cock and his warm cum to spill out of him when he’s done. Thor *wanted* to be used by this enigmatic man. To be told what to do and when to open his legs for him. 

‘Let me see how tight *you* are…’ Loki whispered in Thor’s ear...

—

Oh yes. Lovely memories. Sir Laufeyson feels his pants tighten again. Definitely now he realizes that this beautiful plump young man is his, fully under his care as long as he can report back good grades and excellent behaviour. And, lest we forget, a happy, satisfied Thor. 

Because most importantly, the key to winning this spoiled boy’s heart, is simply to spoil him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor has been living with Sir Laufeyson for three months now. It was no challenge for him to get used to an even more luxurious way of living than he’s already experienced before. Thor’s family is already very well off. His father is the mayor of the city, after all. 

But living with Loki in his magnificent estate, offers Thor a whole new level of wealth. Loki is from old money, inherited through generations. He possesses money in stellar amounts that Thor can barely wrap his mind around, but he is more than happy to simply live the life of a little prince, even though he hasn’t got a penny to his own name. 

The enormous 17th century manor, Thor now happily calls home, can easily pass as a palace. The house has devoted staff tending to almost everything: the gardens, the kitchens, the horses in the stables, the collection of luxury cars, the comfortable heated indoor swimming pool and the extensive, round Victorian orangery that houses a small scale tropical jungle, and even Sir Laufeyson’s two Oriental Shorthair cats have their own caregiver. And then there’s the general housekeeping staff of course. 

Thor has met everyone by now and gets along quite well with them, especially the kitchen staff. Thor grew up having a maid or two around the house, and occasionally a gardener. But they only did some basics like cooking and cleaning and, well, occasional gardening. Thor’s father always had to bring the car around himself, while Loki has a chauffeur he can summon when he desires. 

Naturally Loki had made clear that the staff was there at Thor’s disposal, too. So, as expected, Thor took quite some advantage of that option. From the first week on, Thor already learned he could have a scented bath run for him every morning and every night. And to receive massages whenever he wanted. (Sitting still, bent over piles of books does quite a number on your back.) Let’s also not forget to mention the numerous snacks he requested while studying or when he would wake up with cravings at night. Not that Thor would otherwise miss out on food at all, since there’s a richly made table waiting for him every morning, afternoon and evening where he can eat everything he desires. But he particularly loved the snacks on demand quite a lot.

Loki had also made clear, that Thor was only allowed all the luxury the manor had to offer, as long as Thor held up his end of the bargain: ‘Be friendly and polite, study hard and treat my staff with the same respect as you treat me.’ And Thor may be a brat, but he is not stupid. He wouldn’t want to miss these luxuries for the world, so he kept to his word. 

Loki’s house staff were actually happy that Thor was around now, even though they had to get used to him a little. He was much more outgoing and spontaneous than their master.

Loki’s wife had passed away about ten years ago and his only son left to pursue a career overseas. Loki had been living in the manor by himself since then, and they had seen him becoming more reclusive as the years went by. The extravagant parties Loki used to throw, stopped happening and the house gradually began to carry a sort of stillness. Like a cold, misty winter morning when spring would still be far away. 

And although Loki was surrounded with loving, supporting staff, he still felt lonely. And they felt it too. Thor definitely brought life into the house again, with his cheerful demeanour, enthusiasm, playfulness, silly jokes, and his profound appreciation for everything edible they put in front of him. It was also the first time in over ten years, they saw Sir Laufeyson smile again. 

—

‘Thor, you are likely wondering why I have summoned you here, at this hour.’ Loki says. 

It’s 3 AM, and Thor praises his lucky stars he wasn’t yet asleep, for it is indeed a rather unusual time to be called out of bed. He stands before Loki in nothing but his nightgown. His hair is still a little damp from bathing and his bare feet feel cold against the marble floor. He didn’t take the time to put his slippers on or get dressed.

‘It must be something important, Sir.’ Thor guesses, having to admit to himself that nerves are creeping up on him. For as far as he knows, he hasn’t done anything wrong.

Loki nods and begins pacing around in the study. Thor follows him with his gaze, he’s surprised that Loki isn’t only still up, but is also still in his stylish formal attire. ‘You are quite right. It is.’ he then tells Thor.

‘May I ask what it is, Sir?’ Thor shifts from foot to foot, his night gown swaying along slightly.

‘Your birthday. It’s is in two months, isn’t it? On February the 21st?’ Loki asks. 

‘Yes, Sir. That is my birthday.’ Thor confirms.

‘Very well.’ Loki says, halting his pacing. ’Then there shall be a grand party.’ He turns to Thor and offers him a subtle smile.

‘A - a party? For me? Like, an actual party? With music?’ Thor’s surprise is more than audible. He has not partied in what seems like ages; it was forbidden. But god, he does miss the swing music, the drinks, the sheer hedonistic debauchery of it.

‘You’ve heard me, didn’t you?’ Loki inches closer to Thor.

‘I did, but I am having some difficulty believing.’ Thor stammers, still dumbfounded at the surprise.

Loki smiles again. He pulls Thor closer to him. ‘The only rule here is, that your parents will never find out I am throwing this party for you.’ His voice softens. ‘To tell you the truth, this place hasn’t seen a festivity in years and I feel it’s time we shake the old windowsills again.’ Loki winks. ‘I really want to show you what this place used to be known for. How this house used to bask in live, light, music and fireworks.’

‘Like Gatsby?’ Thor asks.

‘No.’ Loki answers, now fully cuddling Thor and feeling his soft warm body against his. ‘Better.’ 

‘Thank you Sir. Thank you so much! This makes me so happy.’ Thor almost cries of happiness; a grand celebration, just for him.

‘I will also call the tailor tomorrow to make you something fine to wear.’ Loki kisses the tip of Thor’s nose and makes him giggle.

‘I have *nothing* decent anymore, Sir.’ Thor laughs, kissing Loki on his lips. 

‘Yes, you do. A closet full. You just can’t wear most them anymore, there is a difference.’ Loki laughs along and squeezes Thor’s sides lovingly, then gently pushes him backwards on the sofa. ‘Please, lay down, Thor.’ 

Loki takes the hem of Thor’s thin nightgown and folds it upward gently, revealing Thor’s naked body underneath. The view makes him lick his lips. ‘Look at you. So full and soft. I can’t get enough of you.’ Loki whispers.

‘It’s because you spoil me so.’ Thor groans, rubbing his tits seductively as he gets comfortable. ’These have certainly grown bigger in the past few months.’

‘Have they, now? Well, you’ve been such an incredibly good boy, I can’t do much else than spoil you. And I assume you are aware by now of how much I love these big boobs of yours.’ Loki’s grins before his face disappears between Thor’s breasts momentarily. He squeezes them against his cheeks and adores the slightly smothering feeling, moaning softly. 

‘I wouldn’t mind telling you every day how much I love your tits.’ Loki’s hand trace the curve of Thor’s breasts and settles himself on Thor’s crotch.

‘And my ass.’ Thor jokes.

‘Yes, your ass too. Definitely how tight it is around my cock, no matter how often and how roughly I fuck you.’ Loki says, a tremble of heat in his breath.

‘I love it when you fuck me roughly, Sir.’ Thor moans, feeling his cock fill and throb against his belly and thigh. 

‘I want to do something else tonight.’ Loki says. ‘I have already spoiled you with many foods, sex and luxury, but I haven’t done so with my tongue yet.’ Loki rises slightly and settles himself between Thor’s thighs. It’s a narrow fit, but Loki can squeeze right between them. ‘Allow me to give you a little pre party, Thor.’ Loki whispers, before gently parting Thor’s thighs and kissing them. Thor’s skin feels soft and doughy against his lips, and Loki continues to kiss him closer and closer to his cock. 

‘Are you ready to experience my gift for you tonight, Thor?’ Loki asks, his voice sounding rawer than before now it’s mixed with pure lust.

‘Yes, please, Sir.’ Thor whimpers with need. His cock already throbs and jumps and often shows its bright pink tip peeking out, leaking with anticipation. 

Loki doesn’t hesitate for a moment and licks the creamy drop off Thor’s tip, making him squirm underneath him. 

‘Easy now… easy, boy. Let me thoroughly taste how sweet you really are. I bet all that lemon cake you’ve had this afternoon have some effect on your flavour.’ 

‘I- I don’t know, Sir.’ Thor’s breath hitches now Loki’s lips fully envelope the tip of his cock and he feels his tongue drawing circles on it too. He has enough clarity of mind to lift his belly with one hand to give Loki more room to take him in deeper. Loki notices it and hums in approval. 

Loki begins to suck Thor’s cock languidly as he feels it gradually grow longer and thicker inside his mouth. He slowly bobs his head up and down, enjoying the smothering feeling of Thor’s thighs against his cheeks and his belly against his forehead every time he goes down. Thor moans and whimpers, his breath quickens and he begins to thrust his pelvis in sync with Loki’s moves, trying to get deeper inside his mouth and throat.

‘You are so needy, aren’t you, Thor?’ Loki asks, pausing shortly. 

‘Please, don’t stop, Sir.’ Thor whimpers. ‘It feels. It feels so good.’ 

‘I’m not going to stop.’ Loki says. ‘I just want to look at you for a moment.’ 

Loki’s eyes travel all over Thor’s trembling body, all the way to his flushed pink face where beads of sweat form on his forehead and temples. His nipples are puffed up, pink and hard, sweat already shimmering on his breasts, reflecting the light from the fireplace. Loki is once again in awe of all this beauty and if he could, he would make Thor pregnant.

Then, he dives right in again without warning. Now sucking harder and faster, his nails digging deeply in the soft flesh of Thor’s sides, likely marking the boy up for days. 

Thor screams at the surprise, not caring about whether it is midnight or not. It’s the only way he can express himself right now. Because this feels devilishly good. Loki’s warm mouth, delightful sucking and skilful tongue make Thor feel things he has never felt before. He can barely contain it now, fighting himself about whether he wants to release or hold on to the good feeling just a little longer. 

‘Oh god, Oh god, Oh god…!’ Thor exclaims, his body thrashing uncontrollably as he fills Loki’s mouth with his cum. 

Loki swallows it all, before collapsing on Thor’s belly, catching his breath.

’God is a little much for a title, my lovely boy… Sir will do just fine.’


End file.
